


Ironheart: Reconstruction

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: This is basically my attempt at making the crappy new characters of Marvel actually work. this time, I'll be using Ironheart. Though unlike Hawkeye and Hulk examples, I don't be using the original character.You see, there is another Marvel character already established prior to Riri Williams, War Machine's niece, Lila Rhodes. Though due to the real time format, she's his granddaughter here.
Series: Reconstruction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	Ironheart: Reconstruction

Lila Rhodes was an ordinary high school girl in 2014 and the granddaughter of James Rhodes, the War Machine, who had raised her since her mother Jeanette Rhodes was killed by the 66 Bridges gang in 2003. The War Machine had been an ally of Iron Man and Tony Stark since the 1970s and thus picked up any enemies that Iron Man himself made. However today, Lila's problem would come from someone wanting to blackmail her grandfather.

Lila was on her way home from school when the 66 Bridges gang kidnapped her.

\--

Lila woke up tied to a chair where she was face to face with the gang's leader, Nigel Blacque.

"What do you want with me?"

"You're just hostage" said Nigel, "you see, we want our own Iron Man armour and your grandpa gonna give it to us"

Lila was held captive for days. She attempted an escape by causing a fire and running away while the gang dealt with it. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Nigel to work out what was happening and shoot Lila. The bullet went through her heart.

"Stay still and go back to your cell" he said, "don't make me put another bullet in you"

Lila collapsed to the ground.

"Oh shit" Nigel said, realising she was about to die.

\--

Lila woke up cuffed to a bed. She didn't know how she was alive. She looked down to see some stretches on her chest area. Nigel was stood there.

"Don't do that again" he said, "you nearly died"

"Why does my heart feel so-"

"I accidentally shot you there" said Nigel, "we had to get the old man to struggle an artificial heart"

\--

Lila was held captive for a few more days until she noticed a briefcase with tiny legs moving about. The briefcase approached Lila and opened to reveal an armoured suit with a note.

"Put this on and run"

Lila quickly put on the armoured suit. She saw a gang member go flying, someone was fighting the 66 Bridges. Lila got out the room to see Iron Man fighting the gang. Lila tried to help out, using her armour to fight the gang.

"Lila, get outta here" said Iron Man, "I just gave you the armour so you could get away from here"

"These people killed my mum" said Lila, "they have to pay"

"Oh shit, this is what I was afraid of"

Lila then saw Nigel approaching with a rocket launcher.

"Grandpa, look out!" shouted Lila.

The rocket hit Iron Man, sending him flying. Lila attempted to fire her own missile at Nigel but it wasn't working.

"I didn't equip your suit with any weapons" said Iron Man, "you were just supposed to get outta here"

Lila grabbed Iron Man and flew out the hideout.

\--

Iron Man was rushed to the hospital while Lila was reunited with James Rhodes.

"Is Iron Man gonna be okay?" asked Lila.

"We're not sure" said James.

\--

Lila kept the armoured suit and spent her time trying to add weapons to it. She and Rhodes were visited by Tony Stark was impressed with modifications done and offered her an internship at Stark Industries. So Lila worked Stark Industries where she would continue to build her own armour, a sleeker, more powerful version of the suit that came before. There she met Emmett, another student working there who helped Lila develop her armour.

One day, Lila heard some starling news.

"I hear that terrorists have gotten their hands on Stark technology" said Emmett.

"That's impossible" said Lila.

"Its happened before, you ever hear of the Armour Wars in the 80s" said Emmett, "Beetle, Doctor Doom, Stilt-Man, the Crimson Dynamo, Mauler, Professor Power, Titanium Man and the Raider all got Stark tech. The Iron Man at the time went crazy and had to be replaced with another guy"

And this time there was no Iron Man to go after them.

"Who are these terrorists?" asked Lila.

"The Ten Rings, apparently they used to work for the Mandarin. They're based in Afghanistan"

Lila decided she's take the armour and fight them.

\--

Lila donned her newly completed armour and flew to Afghanistan. She scanned the area to locate the Ten Rings inside a cave with missile launchers sticking out. She immediately fired her missiles, blowing up their weapons. She then flew into the cave and started firing her weapons at the terrorists. She took down a lot of them but then one of them attacked her with an Iron Man suit.

He was able to push Lila back until she noticed his armour was of an inferior design. She fired her arc reactor through this iron terrorist, killing him. As she flew out the cave, she found War Machine.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking care of business" Lila said.

"You could have been killed"

"Well, someone had to do this" said Lila, "Iron Man is still wounded and you're too old for this"

"There are still plenty of superheroes who could do this" said James, "there is already a new generation being trained for this"

"Well, I don't see them doing anything"

Lila flew off. War Machine went after her.

"Stop this" he said.

Lila ignored her grandpa and continued flying away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> -The story takes place in 2014.  
> -Iron Man operated in the 1960s-1980s.  
> -War Machine operated in the 1970s-1990s. I know James Rhodes didn't become War Machine until the 90s but as this universe takes place in real time, that wouldn't work so well here. Its the same reason Lila replace Rhodey's uncle.


End file.
